The inventive concepts described herein relate to a method and device capable of capturing or scanning a mobile document using a mobile device.
A conventional mobile terminal uses a device's default orientation as a shooting angle (e.g., portrait or landscape) and this orientation is automatically detected by using a gravity sensor. The portrait mode is detected by sensing gravity in the y axis of the gravity sensor. Similarly, landscape mode is detected by sensing gravity in the x axis of the gravity sensor.
A mobile document scan typically occurs when a picture of a document (usually on a table) is captured using a camera from a mobile terminal. In this case, the mobile terminal is perpendicular to the direction of gravity and we call this a top-down angle or top-down shooting mode. A picture's default orientation is determined by the mobile terminal's current orientation detected just prior to shooting. However, orientation sensing does not typically work with a top-down angle, particularly when it is based on gravity sensing in the x and y axes. In other words, any rotations that were produced from the top-down angle cannot be detected by the mobile terminal. This causes a mismatch between a detected (i.e., camera) orientation and an actual (i.e., shooting) orientation of the terminal in the top-down angle used for document capturing.